


Of Confusion and Hazy Memories

by kuroneko_06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko_06/pseuds/kuroneko_06
Summary: In which Hinata doesn't have any idea that Tsukishima is dating Yamaguchi. But wait.. Yamaguchi doesn't know, too?!





	Of Confusion and Hazy Memories

**-Locker Room-**

Kei looks at the envelope being presented in front of him. "What is that?" He asked boredly.

He has just finished changing clothes and can't wait to go home and rest. How long would he need to wait for Tadashi?

Hinata's face is probably brighter than his hair, he observed. "Ugh! A love letter! Isn't it obvious?! I didn't really want to do this, you know?! But this girl from my class kept pestering me about it.. so.. here.. just take it!" Hinata rambled.

"I don't want to."

"Come on! Stop being such a... such a Tsukishima!"

Kei raised an eyebrow at Hinata's words. The shrimp looks frustrated, but probably not as frustrated as he is feeling on the inside. "Why didn't you just tell her I'm already with someone?"

"Because I didn't want to lie. I mean, she may be annoying.. but that is still no reason to lie to her.. she just.. she just likes you a lot.. even if I can't really see what she likes about you."

"That's no lie, stupid." Kei fixed his glasses.

"Eeeeeeh?!?!?! Y-you're r-really with someone?!" The whole school probably heard Hinata.

Kei rolled his eyes. "I don't know if it's because you only care about the king and volleyball.. or if it's because you're just plain stupid."

"I am not stupid! I just don't go poking my head on other people's business!" Hinata defensively replied. "But.. who are you going out with anyway? Is it someone from a different school?"

Kei sighed. Hinata Shouyou isn't just stupid. He is also really dense. They've spent so many days and hours together because of the club, and to still not know.. "Yamaguchi."

"He's not here, Suga-san is talking to him outside, remember?" Th orange-haired boy asked confusedly.

Kei felt a vein pop in his forehead. "I know. What I meant was I am going out with Yamaguchi. We're together! Do you get it now?!" Tsukishima practically growled.

.  
.  
.  
.

"Oh."

.  
.  
.  
.

**-Walk home-**

"You seem really annoyed, Tsukki." Yamaguchi stopped walking and held Tsukishima's right hand with both of his. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm here to listen."

Kei smiled a little. His Tadashi is just so.. precious. "It's nothing serious." He sighed. "The shrimp just said something that really got on my nerves. But I guess I should just forget about it."

"Hinata, huh?" Yamaguchi looks thoughtful. "Care to share?" Tadashi tilts his head cutely.

"A girl from his class asked him to give me a love letter. I told him he should've just told her I'm already with someone. Apparently, he was unaware you're my boyfriend. I mean, it's not like it's a secret to the team that we're going out, right?"

"E-eh?!" Tadashi slowly let go of Kei's hand.

"He's unbelievable, right?" Kei sighed, then, entwined his hand with Yamaguchi's.

"U-uhm.. Tsukki.." Tadashi has this nice little blush on his cheeks. "Are we.. we're dating?"

"Tadashi.. you're not funny." Kei tightened his hold on Yamaguchi's hand. "In case you forgot, we've been going out for three months now."

"I.. wait.. since after Tokyo training camp?!"

Tadashi seems genuinely confused, while Kei thinks he's about to have an internal break-down. Okay.. aside from volleyball, Kei probably shouldn't expect anything else from Hinata. What does he care about his love life anyway, right? But for even Tadashi himself not to know.. oh, shit! Is Kei assuming and expecting too much from his best friend?! Kei's head is starting to spin.

"Tadashi.. I pick you up to go to school together every morning. We eat and share lunch with each other. After training, we either grab a snack or visit the music store before I drop you off at your house gate every single day." Kei used his other hand to massage his temples.

Yamaguchi started fidgeting. "Well.. I thought that you just.. suddenly liked to walk extra during mornings.. and at night? I mean, that aside.. we've always eaten lunch and went home together since middle school, right?"

"We hold hands going to and from school! We sleep on the same bed every time we have sleep overs!"

"Well, my bed is big enough for the two of us.. and I thought you were just too lazy to bring out a futon whenever I sleep over.. be-because we have had sleep overs for practically every weekend lately?" Tadashi is looking everywhere except at Kei.

"We cuddle to sleep!"

"It is getting pretty cold lately?" Yamaguchi squeaked.

Kei held Yamaguchi's shoulders with both hands. "I have called you 'Tadashi' since then! And I.. I even text you what I like about you at least once a week!"

"We-well.. it's not really weird to have your.." Yamaguchi gulped. "..your best friend call you by first name, right? And as for the texts.. I thought.. you were just.. boosting my confidence???"

Tsukishima Kei's world is crumbling down. He rests his head on one of Tadashi's shoulders. "So what are you going to tell me next? That us kissing was just for practice?" Kei was mortified.

However, what happened next totally caught Tsukishima off-guard. Yamaguchi bursted laughing. And if Tadashi wasn't looking so adorable, Kei would've totally punched him in the face.

"Oh God.." Tadashi hugged Kei. "There,there. I'll stop messing around now. Sorry, Tsukki~"

"W-wait.. What?!?!"

"Silly, Tsukki~ of course I know that we're going out." Tadashi loosened the hug so he could kiss Kei on the cheek. "I actually heard part of your conversation with Hinata back there. I thought it amusing that someone from the team wasn't aware of our status. And I didn't think you would really fall for my joke. And it's just that this is the first time I have seen you really panic that I couldn't immediately stop... sorry, Kei!" Tadashi looked sincerely apologetic.

Kei had never felt more betrayed in his life--and that's saying something after finding about his brother's lie back then! But still, he has to make sure. "You're telling the truth, right?" Kei held Tadashi's cheeks and looked him straight in the eye. "You know I love you? You are completely aware and fine that you're mine, right?"

Yamaguchi's whole face turned red. "T-tsukki! You.. this is getting too embarassing!"

"Tadashi!" Tsukishima Kei is dead serious.

"Fine.. yes! Of course! And I love you, too." Tsukishima sighed in relief. "I'm really sorry, okay? I'll treat you anything you want from the convenience store as an apology." Yamaguchi smiled comfortingly.

"Honest?"

Yamaguchi Tadashi seriously didn't expect Tsukishima Kei would believe such absurdity.  
He never thought that he could make the tall, blonde boy feel insecure. He completely feels guilty. Though seeing this side of his boyfriend is also pretty amusing.. and cute. Anyways, he has to fix this.

"Tsukishima Kei.. you do remember that I was the one who confessed first and asked you out, right?"

.  
.  
.  
.

"Oh."

.  
.  
.  
.

**-End-**


End file.
